I Loved Her First
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: Brick contemplates on how he should have been with buttercup rather than butch. Boomer gives him some advice to at least try. Try to cope, Try to move on, Try... anything that would help him at all. Just to forget that he lost because he didn't even try to be first. NOTE: a oneshot prequel to my story 'Buttercup's Special Power'


**First:**

Brick stands on the roof of the rowdy ruff residence and stares as butch drives off to Buttercup's house.

_**'Girl it should be me  
Driving to your house'**_

Brick had a quick flashback of the first time he found out that butch does go to the puff's residence was when he and blossom were partnered for a research project.

"_hey buttercup! Get the door! It's your boyfriend!" blossom shouted as a response to the knocking heard from downstairs._

_Brick thought blossom was kidding when she said buttercup's boyfriend. Unfortunately, brick watched while seated in the window sill, as butch stood in the front porch, buttercup opening the door, then leaping into his arms and kiss him square on the lips._

_A few seconds later, they walked off the front porch hand in hand._

_**'Knocking on your door  
Kissing you on the mouth**_

_**Holding on your hand**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

_**Cos I was the only one**_

_**who loved you from the start'**_

Brick also remembered when he saw butch and buttercup dancing in the dim lights of a bar. He sported that frown that shows how heart breaking the situation was for him.

A few weeks passed, Brick realized that his whole world would tear to pieces when ever he sees buttercup and butch together. So he decided it was best to avoid them.

Thus causing his first plan to confess to her in the first place, to fade away...

He was a genius, he didn't need any other sign to know when to back out from something...

_**'But now when I see you with him,  
It tears my world apart**_

_**Because  
Chorus:  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most,  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first'**_

"you know brick... if you weren't so slow... maybe, just maybe you could've ended up with buttercup instead." Boomer said silently as he was also on the roof top of their house. Boomer was observant and would tell him, the leader, things he had observed.

Brick just continued to stare at the empty road.

It was late at night, Boomer yawned. Then he decided to go down from the roof top and go to bed, leaving the strategist, alone.

_**'Girl it should be me  
Calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one  
And that I'll never let you go'**_

Brick remembered the time boomer told him he heard butch calling and singing to buttercup on the phone.

"Im telling you brick! Butch has some communication with a puff! A puff!" boomer, a little exaggerated and new to the idea of communicating with puffs had once said.

Brick, as the head honcho of the group, stayed calm.

_**'I never understood  
What love was really like  
But i felt it for the first time  
Looking in your eyes**_

_**But now when I see you with him  
My whole world falls apart**_

_**Because  
Ive been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
Thats what hurts the most,  
Girl, I came so close  
But now youll never know  
Baby, I loved you first**_

_**First touch  
The first kiss  
First girl who made me feel like this  
Heartbreak  
It's killing me  
I loved you first, why can't you see?**_

_**I've been waiting all this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse**_

_**Baby, I loved you first.**_

"you know something brick? maybe you should at least try" Boomer's words echoed...

Yeah, maybe he should TRY

_**Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first'**_

Brick decided that he thought enough of buttercup and butch being together. Since it only breaks his heart even more. He plans to just sleep it off. Due to dream land being much preferable for his super human needs.

He walks off to the roof top exit and heads straight to his room.

For the first time in his life brick

The genius, The leader, The strategist, The head honcho, The best super human,

Lost.

Just because he wasn't first.

**[A/N: Well, this came out of nowhere...**

**I felt like doing a One Direction Song Fic And a one sided Brickercup answered it...**

**So yeah, this is the result...**

**By the way, Brickercup fans, for those of you who are reading my current fic 'Buttercup's Special Power'**

**I would just like to say super sorry for being sooo late**

**And that im updating it this week, i swear!**

**^_^]**


End file.
